Doctor Bryan Wheatley
by angeliccharizard
Summary: Wheatley discovers that like GLaDOS was Caroline, he was once a human as well. What happens when he tries to put himself back into his original body, but ends up placing the rest of teh cores in human bodies as well? Mostly one-sided Wheatley/Chell [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

_Right after finishing Portal 2 I headed to to try and find some good post-Portal 2 fanfictions, hopefully involving Gordan Freeman and Alex, but what I ended up finding was a lot of Wheatley/Chell._

_I cracked up._

_I thought the pairing was hilarious and rediculous, and so I started reading a fanfiction..._

_And I ended up liking it..._

_So, this is the fanfic I wrote almost a year ago... I find it kind of cheesy, but it was my first fanfiction that I ever wrote that I didn't hate with a passion._

_enjoy :P_

* * *

><p>"SPAAAAAACE!" Cried the space core for probably the fiftieth time.<p>

"Yes, we're in space." Grumbled Wheatley. "We've been here for… what, weeks? I don't know… I wasn't given an internal clock…"

"I love you, space."

Wheatley sighed. "If only I could just… go back and tell her how sorry I am…"

"Annoying." The space core buzzed on his next orbit around Wheatley.

Wheatley whirled around to look at the space core. "Wait—are you calling _me_ annoying!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry." It mocked. "Ughhh…"

"You—you're kidding!" Wheatley shouted. "You really think I'm more annoying than you!"

"Ehhh." The Space core groaned.

"Process complete."

Wheatley blinked. "What?"

The space core looked around. "Space? Is that you?"

"You mean you heard it-" Wheatley felt himself power down as everything went black.

...

Wheatley woke with a start. It took him a second to realize—he wasn't in space anymore. He looked around for the space core, but all he saw was a young boy. "Hello! You wouldn't happen to know where—"

"SPAAAAAAAACE!" The boy exclaimed.

Wheatley flinched. "Space… Core?"

"Where did you go?" The boy sobbed. "Spaaaaace…"

Wheatly scanned the boy. How could this have happened? Why was the space core- Suddenly a memory came to him. In his short moment of euphoria from gaining control of the Aperture Science facilities not so long ago, he had scanned the system files quickly—because he could—and came across something odd… A profile of a scientist, Doctor Bryan Wheatley. Wheatley thought it was funny how they shared a name, so he read his file.

At one point this Dr. Wheatley volunteered to help with the GLaDOS project. He worked with that for a while, until he was nearly fired due to a neurotoxin-related incident. He wasn't fired because he was just the person they needed for a new experiment- he was such a moron, that they downloaded his brain into a an Aperture Science Personality Construct, or core, to inhibit GLaDOS .

This man didn't just share a name with Wheatley, he _was_ Wheatley. This made him incredibly excited. He was a human, just like Chell. He then wondered if it were possible to become a human again, Aperture Science being incredible and all. He found that in a large vault were preserved bodies of many humans, including his own. Delighted with this, he decided to put himself back into his body to be with his new human friend.

Unfortunately, Wheatley had no idea how to do such a thing, so he just sent a bunch of keywords to random systems. He had totally forgotten about this project until now, however, because he ran into a few… 'Emotional' complications that caused him to become homicidal and test-addicted. But, apparently it had worked on the space core… he looked down—and himself. He was indeed in the same body as the one portrayed in his file.

"Daaad! DAAAD! Don't worry, son, I'll still be up here. IN THE STARS." The Space Core screamed, dragging Wheatley out of his thoughts. He then realized that he recognized the body the space core was in—it was one of the comatose relaxation center subjects.

"What are you doing here?" A voice crackled over the intercom

Wheatley froze. It was GLaDOS's voice. "Hey! Uh—long time no see?" He said slowly.

It was then he noticed he was in an empty Aperture Science Enrichment Center Testing Chamber. A camera positioned itself directly at his face. After a moment, GLaDOS's voice came on again. "Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. You have been chosen for testing. Please proceed through the door in front of you.

Wheatley nearly leaped for joy. She hadn't recognized him! She _wouldn't_ kill him for putting her in a potato!

"Ooh! Ooh! Lady, LADY? Are we goin' to space? Space?" The Space Core asked GLaDOS. Gotta go back. Gotta go back."

"I thought you sounded familiar." GLaDOS said, shoving the camera in Wheatley's face. "You moron—what did you do!"

Wheatley cringed. "I am _not_ a moron!" He snapped.

"Well, I'd like to let you know that whatever you did to yourself, you did it to six others as well. I now have eight broken robots wandering around in meat sacks thanks to you." She said angrily. "Oh, and I'm blaming you for our returning guest. You know, the one you tried to kill?"

Wheatley's eyes lit up. "Chell!"

"Well, I guess now that you're human it will be easier to ki-i-i—" GLaDOS carried on the vowel like a broken record for a bit, then stopped. "You know, why don't you just do a few tests. In a few chambers, I'll give you" she paused. "a surprise."

Wheatley clenched his new fists. He was naively convinced that that the surprise GLaDOS had mentioned would be the reuniting of him and Chell—so he proceeded.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding the portal gun, he looked down. It was another acid pit. Was GLaDOS trying to kill—actually yes, yes she was. Up until how he had been dragging along the Space Core, half hoping he would annoy GLaDOS into corruption, and half hoping he would provide some helpful insight.

"Alright Space Core…" Wheatley started. "There are no portal walls over there… But there is an island of portalable wall in the acid… Maybe if I portal down there and swim—"

"SPAAAACE!" The core cried.

"Yes, yes, I know you want to go back—"

"Spaceship… Launching 3… 2… 1… BLASTOFF! CSHHHHHHCKCHHHHH" Space Core ran around in circles. He then looked up. "Launch pad!" He reached for a wall that was angled towards the ceiling.

Wheatley blinked. Then it came to him. "Oh! You're brilliant!" He shouted joyously. Wheatley then shot a portal at the island and the wall. He looked down at the island, then at the space core. He sighed. "Come here." He ordered.

"Where we goin'? Where we goin'?" Space core asked as Wheatley dragged him towards the ledge. Wheatley swallowed nervously. That acid could kill him now, so he didn't want to miss.

"Alright… here goes nothing!" He shouted, and he jumped off the ledge with the space core.

...

Chell looked dumbfounded. The man that stood in front of her was the first human she had seen ever since she woke up in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center—then again, she didn't remember much from before that same day.

"Hey, angel!" The man said arrogantly. "Nice to see you again! How've you been?"

Chell gasped and recoiled. That voice…!

"What's wrong?" Asked the man. "Did my shockingly good looks take… You…" He touched his face. "Well, look at _that!_" He laughed. "I really do have good looks! I'm a man! Err, uh, pardon, a _human_. Don't wanna offend..."

Chell pursed her lips. This was no man. It was just another robot. And not any robot, but 'Rick', the 'Adventure' core. One of the corrupted cores that she attached to Wheatley to defeat him. While fighting for her life, this core flirted with her.

"Oh, hello again. I thought I told you to get lost." Crackled a voice over the intercom. Chell stood straight up. She knew GLaDOS' voice all too well. "I give you a get out of jail free card and you just throw it in my face by coming back?" She paused as if waiting for a response from Chell "I'm just kidding. I'm not mad, really. We can get back to testing now, and you won't even try to kill me. Do you know why that is? It's because of who I have…" An audio clip started playing.

"Do you know why I need to find Chell?" Asked the voice of a man, probably in his mid twenties.

"I-I'm a space captain." Stated the voice of a boy.

"I know you are, mate. And I know you're never listening—but that's not really the point… I need to find Chell to say… how sorry I am…"

Chell jumped. The cockney accent, the way he would just ramble on like he didn't plan what he was saying before he said it—_**It was Wheatley!**_—and he wanted to say he was sorry? To her? He must've really been corrupted. He seemed to have a sense of guilt when the purpose of his creation was for him to be an intelligence damper…

"Yes. He's not in space anymore." GLaDOS said, ending the clip. "He's here, and remember how I said I was going to kill him? Well, I am still going to kill him. Right now his time of death is in his hands, but if you try to kill me again, it's not that hard to just drop the floor out from under him."

His time of death is in his hands? Chell looked over at the newly human adventure core. Did she mean that she was testing with Wheatley?

...

"Right! I just need to put the portal on that ledge, and then the redirection—no, no that's not right. Uhh, how about I put the portal over _there_ and place the redirection cube—AUGH!" That was probably the seventh time he had burned himself with the laser beam.

"You know, I liked your initial plan of swimming in the acid as a resolution to the previous test better." GLaDOS chided. "Would you please either incinerate yourself or finish the test faster?"

Wheatley sighed and set down the cube, and put the portal gun on it. "Space cops… gotta hide… SPACE ALIENS! Come to… COME TO STERILIZE OUR RACE!" Space Core snatched the portal gun off the cube. "Peew! Peew!" _PSHHWARP!_ The space core accidentally fired the portal gun at the wall. The thermal discouragement beam appeared inches away from his and Wheatley's heads, singing his hair.

"Now who's the moron?" Wheatley yelped. "You could of killed us—" The door slid open. The Space Core had solved the puzzle.

"Does that even count?" Snarled GLaDOS. "Solving something by accident, is that still science?" She sighed loudly. "Well, that was quite a few chambers you barely made it through. I think you deserve your surprise."

Wheatley lit up and quickly got to the elevator. As he ascended to the next level he thought about what he'd say. Sure, a few weeks in space was probably enough thinking time for most people, but he was the intelligence dampening sphere after all. As the doors slid open, he dashed forward. "Chell?" He called out.

"Who are you?" A girl, that was obviously not Chell, asked.

Wheatley frowned. "You're not Chell…" He sighed.

"Oh, you thought I'd give you Chell so early in the game?" GLaDOS asked, mockingly. She let out a synthesized laugh. "Of course I'm saving her for later. It's more of a surprise that way."

...

"Don't worry, doll face, I got it." Rick snuck up behind another turret and gave it an unnecessary karate chop.

"Uwaaaah!" It cried, shooting all over. "I don't blame you…"

"So, uh, I guess that's all of 'em!" Rick said, sniffing with satisfaction. "Now why don't you work your portal magic on the rest of this puzzle?"

Chell sighed in annoyance. He was like this the whole time, every chamber. It was kind of nice to be treated like a lady though… for the first five seconds of it. She shot portals skillfully all across the chamber, getting her and Rick into the excursion funnel leading towards the exit. "Great work—I guess." Chimed GLaDOS. "_Maybe_ Wheatley hasn't accidentally incinerated himself in the time it took you to complete that last test. Who knows…?"

"Aww, come on! Let the poor idiot go!" Rick sighed. "I mean, what'd he ever do— actually, why are we trying to save this guy? Didn't he try to kill you?"

Chell grimaced. Sure, Wheatley did go crazy and try to kill her, but she wasn't entirely sure it was his fault… Such a mild-mannered little intelligence dampening core shouldn't have gotten an urge to kill so quickly and without influence—maybe it was like 'the itch' that GLaDOS described… it wasn't Wheatley that wanted to kill her but the Aperture Science's mainframe… right? Anyways, she did have to find out what Wheatley had to say for himself.

"Oh, and if you finish a few more tests, I might have a surprise for you." GLaDOS said in her usual monotonic voice. "And by a surprise, I mean a real one. Maybe you'll meet someone… not your parents of course. Why would they be here? They don't love you. Just look forward to it. Goodbye."

Chell proceeded into the elevator. She hoped that Wheatley was okay… He kind of_ is_ a moron, after all.

* * *

><p><em>afgasg I didn't explain how Chell got there X(<em>

_I don't remember either..._

_I'm starting to hate the title I gave this fanfic... __*shot*_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I need to explain to you how the repulsion gel works again?" GLaDOS asked, irritated.

Wheatley was flailing around in the air as the gel kept propelling him upwards as he hit the ground. "Nope! Nope—I got it! I've absolutely—" He bounced up again "Figured this one out…" He shot a portal so it faced the other side of the room and flung himself out of it. He smashed into the wall and slid down to the floor. "Augh… alright… maybe I don't have it…" He rubbed his head. "Do you think I could have a helmet or something?"

Near the entrance of the testing chamber, the space core was talking about space to the strange girl. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm space core. I love SPACE!" He responded.

"What's that?"

"Space?"

"Yeah!"

"Space is… fantastic! I love space! Gotta go back!"

"You went to space?"

"Yup. Love bein' in space. Gotta go back."

"Why?"

Space core gave her a blank stare. "'CAUSE I LOVE BEIN' IN SPACE!" He exclaimed happily.

Wheatley sighed. How Chell could do these tests so fast he would never know. "You know, I could use some help over here!" He shouted at them.

The girl looked up. "What does that button do?" She asked, pointing at a button up on a high ledge, right above the repulsion gel

"I don't—" Wheatley's face lit up. "Ah! Brilliant! I don't know what it does!" He ran over to the repulsion gel and hopped up on it, propelling him up to the button. He pressed it and a platform slid out, bridging the gap to the entrance. "C'mon! The quicker we get in the elevator the faster we'll get to Chell!"

The space core blinked. "Chell?" The Space Core pondered the name for a moment. "…L-Lady! Lady—Lady took me to space! SPACE!" He then dragged the girl to the door enthusiastically.

"Wow." Said GLaDOS in a monotone. "You actually solved that one without nearly killing yourself. I guess that means I'll have to make the tests much more deadly."

Wheatley swallowed. He wasn't discouraged, however. He was going to find Chell… quite literally: even if it killed him.

...

"I think you deserve your surprise now." GLaDOS said, sounding almost bored. 

Chell exited the elevator to see a girl with a very glum expression. "The chemical composition of the moon rocks used in this facility includes Calcium, Aluminum, Silicon, and Oxygen." She droned. 

Chell's eyes widened. Was this another humanized core! And on top of that— "Yes. I was as surprised as you when I found i— her…" GLaDOS stated. "But it looks like you didn't kill her. Don't you feel bad? Looking at the face of the person you tried to kill? Of course you don't. Because you are a horrible person." 

"To break an Aperture Science portal-sustainable wall, you need to apply 500 pounds of force." Droned The Core. "At terminal velocity, the weighted storage cube can deliver 250 pounds of force to an object." 

"…Oh, poor thing. She's delirious. Because you tried to kill her." GLaDOS said quickly. "You should disregard everything she says."

Chell looked into the test chamber in front of them. By eyeballing it, she could determine that you were supposed to throw yourself up a ledge to get to a cube, after opening the chamber it was in with another cube on a button. In the corner she noticed the perfect spot for an infinite loop.

After retrieving the cubes, she shot portals to make an infinite loop. She placed both cubes carefully as to keep them from smashing into each other and slowing themselves down. "Think about what you're doing." Growled GLaDOS. "I could easily kill hi—what are you doing now!" From the way she was speaking, Chell could tell that GLaDOS wasn't talking to her. She took this as an opportunity, and flung the cubes at the wall.

The wall buckled and fell outwards. "Woo! YEAH!" Shouted Rick. "Let's get to findin' Wheatley!" Then he stepped outside the chamber and looked around. "Uhh… Where is he, anyways?"

"I can find him." Stated the Intelligence Core. She stepped past Rick. "He's this way."

...

GLaDOS's attention was averted to Wheatley because somehow, he had flung himself through one of the observation windows. "Look what you did. You're probably bleeding out now, aren't you?" She said, bitterly. "That's going to be hard to clean up. Why couldn't you have bled in the test chamber? It's easier to clean that."

Wheatley gasped. He was dead! He knew it! Oh, look at all of that bl— he looked around. There wasn't that much blood at all! He had managed to fling himself into a chair. What luck! His arms were pretty scratched up, but that was about it. He fired a portal at the wall right beside him and then another in the test chamber. "Hey, guys! I'm not dead! Come through the portal and we're outta here!" Wheatley shouted at the Core and the girl. They both came through the portal obediently and followed Wheatley out of the test chamber.

"Where we goin'? Where we goin'?" Asked the space core.

"We're going to find Chell!" Said Wheatley heroically.

"Ah! Ah! Space lady! Going to find space lady!"

"She's probably somewhere near here." Said Wheatley. "She can really get around…" He thought back to when he learned this the hard way—when she wouldn't stop moving while he tried to kill her. He sighed. What compelled him to do such a thing?

Through their quest to find Chell, GLaDOS constantly shouted things like, "If you come back, Chell will be waiting for you! I have her right here." She lowered her voice. "Wheatley, I'm here! I forgive you!" She then spoke normally again. "Oh, you don't want to leave her here, do you?" Both of the cores had to convince Wheatley that that was _not_ Chell, but GLaDOS.

After a while, they saw a silhouette of a girl. Could it be—!

"Ch-Chell!" Shouted Wheatley, running towards her. She turned around— it wasn't her. She looked at Wheatley with a sympathetic expression, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Squeaked the girl they had met before.

Wheatley blinked. "Wait— not 'who are you?'? Do you already know her?"

"That's the Morality Core!" Chimed the girl.

Wheatley shook his head. "How do you know she's a core when she's currently a person?"

"She doesn't talk much, like the lady from the test."

"And who are you?"

"I'm the Curiosity core! Say— do you like the girl from the test?"

"No, I'm just risking my life trying to find her because I hate her." Wheatley said sarcastically.

"Oh! What's wrong with your arms?" Gasped the Curiosity Core.

Wheatley sighed. "You choose now to ask all the questions! Let's keep moving!" He started walking down a corridor when the Morality core yanked him backwards. "Hey! What—" right where he was previously standing, a piston crashed to the ground. The Morality core pointed down another passage. Wheatley nodded. "Right! Okay. Let's follow her and _not_ get crushed by moving mechanical parts."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you still trying to find him?" Asked GLaDOS again. "He's dead. I've killed him." GLaDOS had been saying this for a while now, but Chell knew she was bluffing. GLaDOS was much more sadistic than that. She would have played an audio clip of him dying by now.

"You know, if you ever at any point soon feel like crying over your dead robot boyfriend, I have a shoulder right here for you." Stated Rick with a cheesy grin. Chell grimaced. 'Robot boyfriend'? Was he just trying to make Wheatley sound bad in comparison to him or did he actually think that—

"Fact: If you untie me, I will be able to grant you seven wishes." Chell looked up. There was a man tied to the catwalk above them. "In Greek myth, the hero Hercules got his god-like powers from rescuing a genie." Chell grimaced. Judging by the incorrect and rediculous nature of the statements the man had made, she knew _exactly _who that was.

"The man dangling above us is the fact core. He is corrupt." Stated the intelligence core.

"The fact core is not corrupt." Stated the fact core

"The fact core was the equivalent to an early prototype of the intelligence core, and due to bad up keeping, it is now corrupt."

"The fact core is not corrupt."

"Ladies, ladies! Why don't we stop our squabbling for angel here?" Offered Rick.

"The fact core's personality programming is based off of the male gender." Retorted the Fact Core. "The body that the fact core currently inhabits is f-f-f-f— male."

Chell sighed and shot a portal at the surface which held the rope that ensnared the fact core. The fact core fell on to the catwalk that they were all on. "In most cultures, gratitude can be best expressed through CAKE." Stated the fact core, while untangling himself from his bindings.

"The chances of the Intelligence dampening core still being operational when we reach it lower every second." Stated the Intelligence core. Chell nodded. They needed to keep moving to find Wheatley before either he or GLaDOS kills him.

...

Wheatley ran as fast as he could down the corridor. Though the Morality core might have led them down the correct path, GLaDOS was definitely trying her best to kill them. "Remember those spike plates you crudely fashioned to kill Chell and I?" She asked in a taunting tone. "Well, I just realized how useful they are." Spike plates crashed behind them, only missing due to the swerving path they took.

"Space… SPACE PIRATES! Out to… STEAL OUR SPACE TREASURE!" Shouted the Space Core.

"Are we gonna die?" Yelped the Curiosity core.

"NO! Space heroes NEVER DIE!" Replied the Space Core.

Wheatley gasped for breath. How Chell was able to do this so easily, he'd never know. The bodies the cores were in were obviously out of shape—probably because sleeping yourself into a comatose state is not good exercise. He scanned the area frantically for spike-plate blind spots that he discovered while trying to smash Chell. Suddenly, he recognized a certain corridor. "Ah! Follow me!" He exclaimed, taking a tight right.

"You can't escape me so easily." Snapped GLaDOS. They hurried down the corridor and jumped into an old empty test chamber, unattached to the railway system because Wheatley had crashed it too hard into another chamber. They piled in to the room just as a spike plate smashed at the entrance. The plate slowly removed itself from the door. "Well, looks like I can focus on killing Chell now." She said coldly.

Wheatley collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and sighed. "Oh, Chell… Why'd I have to get you into this mess?" He said while covering his face with his hands.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" Asked the Curiosity Core.

Wheatley blinked. "You know…I actually don't know." He said, dumbfoundedly. "Is it a human thing? Or is it because of my programming— because when I was mad everything was _definitely_ not my fault." He sighed. "I guess I'm taking the blame out of guilt…The things I di— tried to do- to her…Actually I just tried to kill her, but that probably adds up to lots of horrible things, you know? And I really feel bad about it. I do. I just…Need to tell her I'm sorry."

The curiosity core cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because I love her." He stated.

The other cores stared at him blankly.

"You know—that isn't what I meant to say at all." He corrected. "I mean like—me and Chell we're like… It's platonic. Totally platonic. We're like siblings—except I'm more like… A pet or something… To her… I'm a floating metal sphere— well I was…"He sighed.

The space core took a deep breath. "Space wed—"

"Just stop. Stop right there, and I won't have to hurt you." Wheatley threatened.

The Morality core sighed and leaned against the wall behind her, then sat down and closed her eyes.

Wheatley sighed and nodded. "Good idea. Let's rest for a bit and _then_ look for Chell."

...

Chell ran and dodged as spike plates crashed behind her. "Whoo! Now _here's_ my kind of adventure!" Rick shouted happily, skilfully dodging the plates as they whizzed past. The Intelligence and Fact cores, on the other hand, were struggling to keep up. Chell looked around for a place for the less agile cores to rest.

"You know, Wheatley ran from me too." Stated GLaDOS coldly. "But, as you can see- _I'm not occupied by chasing him anymore._" Chell cringed slightly. GLaDOS had dropped the bluff that she had dropped the floor of the test chamber... And she even said that she was chasing him?

Chell shook her head and focused on finding a blind spot again. She spotted a box full of moving machinery. It would be risky to get into- with all of the pistons crashing near the entrance- but they could probably be safe in there for a while. She made a sharp turn towards the entrance. "Hey, where 'ya goin', angel?" Shouted Rick after her, following her.

"The average human running speed after a long distance has been recorded to be five to eight miles per hour, before they were smashed, burned, or dropped by or into Aperture Science products." Stated the Intelligence core.

"In revolutionary history, Paul Revier ran all the way from France to the town of York to deliver the message of Brittain's approach." Fabricated the fact core. "He died of exhaustion shortly after."

Chell bolted towards the piston-filled room, as one came crashing down in front of her. It would be suicide to try and get in front on... She looked around for a safer entrance. Her eyes landed at a patch of portalable paint on the back wall of the room, and she turned her head sharply to the left to find another patch of portalable wall. She shot portals at both surfaces and quickly hopped through. Rick and the other cores swiftly followed in suit.

Once they were all in the room, Chell expected a defiant banging on the walls with a spike plate, or a witty comment from GLaDOS, but she was silent, and the flurry of spiked plates ceased.

"The average human needs about 8 hours of sleep per day." Panted the Fact Core.

"The average Aperture Science Test subject gets thirty minutes to five years." Stated the Intelligence Core, also gasping for breath.

Rick exhaled loudly. "Yeah, what I think they're tryin' to say is we need a bit of a rest-" He grinned cheesily. "But don't worry 'bout me, I'll keep watch for 'ya."

Chell pursed her lips. Sure she hadn't slept or rested much since Wheatley had woken her up however long ago that was- but she was used to going on weeks of sleep then none at all. What she really wanted to do was search for Wheatley some more!

She rubbed her legs, stiff from running for so long. She sighed. It wasn't like the facility was going to get any larger. The chances of them finding him didn't really change, given the fact that they didn't even know where in the facility both of them started at. She leaned back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. A few minutes wouldn't ki- ...Well, a few minutes _hopefully_ won't kill anyone.

* * *

><p><em>Holy cow, so many people have favorited and watched this story, but, I read it again and uh, yeah.<em>

_I started re-writing it from the beginning, and I'm wondering if I should overwrite this one or if I should post it as a new one?_

_The new one has much less Chell/Wheatley, but is a lot more reasonable in that arena?_

_I'd love some feedback soon so I can post the first chapter as soon as possible :)_


	5. Afterthoughts

I'm sorry for those of you who absolutely loved how this fanfic was going, but I wanted to try for something that I wouldn't cringe at every time I tried to proofread it.

This is v.2 of my story:

s/10989852/1/From-Out-of-the-Vault

I'm leaving this version untouched because of how much fluffier it is, and I know there may be some of you still out there that will appreciate it.

The next one isn't going to have any directly stated romantic feelings, but I already have a sort of sequel in the works that was initially titled "SHAMELESS CHELLY"

Thank all of you for your support!


End file.
